monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Haunted Grove
The Haunted Grove (Japanese: Lurking Murkwood) is a special subregion that is introduced in the expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Halloween Edition". It consists of a series of cold caves and spooky woods that house horrifying monsters. Basic Information Terrain Types: Forest, Cave, Plain, Freshwater Areas: 7 + Base Camp Rank Unlocked: G-Rank, HR 11 Weather: Sometimes clear. Thunderstorms often. Strong winds often. Area Theme: Uses the "BIONICLE: Heroes" Vezok battle theme. Area Information ''Note: The entire subregion has a "filter" that affects the lighting and leaves it shrouded in darkness. Any light that gets through reveals washed-out color. It is difficult to describe, but it is similar to a filter used in "SPORE: Galactic Adventures".'' Base Camp The base camp is tucked into a tiny cave in the middle of the forest. Moisture constantly drips from the dark brown ceiling, and the howling of the wind can be heard from outside. Tree roots reach down like giant claws toward the ground, underneath which the bed and Supply Box can be found. Area 1 Area 1 is a normal forested area, but far more ominous. There is hardly any light provided, making it hard to see, and the trees have dark brown leaves that constantly fall down upon the ground. It is also very quiet, and doesn't have any of the usual ambience found in forest areas. Area 2 and 3 These areas are dim caves that require the use of a Torch to see in. The walls, floor, and ceiling are made of brown stone, and stalactites can be seen hanging overhead in some places. Area 2 features a small pool of water that has a gathering point as well as a secret passage to Area 7. Area 4 Area 4 is the largest area in the subregion, and is probably the spookiest. It consists of a huge, open plain where grey dirt and mud cover the ground and leave no room for anything to grow, while mist rises to obscure most of the area. The most prominent feature of this area are the giant, flat monoliths that look a lot like huge gravestones. Some dead trees can be seen. Area 5 Area 5 is another forested area, but it combines the look of Area 1 with Area 4. The trees are about as numerous as in Area 1, but they are all tall, dead and skeletal and grow out of grey, muddy soil. Wisps of mist surround their branches, and the light of the full moon reveals the otherwise-shadowed trees to have dark grey bark. Area 6 Area 6 is a giant pumpkin patch. There is a covering of grass on the ground and a few shrubs accompanying the massive vegetables. The pumpkins at the back of the area are enormous, while the pumpkins scattered near the entrance are small and able to be gathered. There are two gathering spots where you can obtain Heftcorn and Bumblepumpkin. Area 7 This area takes the place of a cave that is slightly illuminated from a hole in the ceiling, allowing moonlight to flow through. It consists of both land and water portions, with most of the area being taken up by a dark pool that can be secretly accessed from Area 3. Monsters G-Rank: Vespoid Queen, Khezu, Gobul, Gigginox, Deviljho, Najarala, Baleful Gigginox, Red Khezu, Cave Gobul, Seregios, Tidal Najarala, Parnivid A-Rank: Baruragaru Crossover Expansion Pack: Boneknapper, Hallowed Ceanataur, Fear Uragaan, Shadowed Glauxiturn, Black Baruragaru, Bone Seregios, Waterwraith, Saladasaurus, Gorgostroika, Zinodious Notes *Baruragaru can be fought underwater in this subregion. Category:Areas Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255